


SITTING ON STRANGERS’ LAPS: SOCIAL EXPERIMENT GONE WRONG!!

by HowlingFlorist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, I name dropped Allura and Coran?, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Social Experiments, YouTuber Lance (Voltron), Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingFlorist/pseuds/HowlingFlorist
Summary: Lance probably doesn’t know what a social experiment is and Keith is just at the wrong place at the wrong time. (Or maybe... the opposite)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	SITTING ON STRANGERS’ LAPS: SOCIAL EXPERIMENT GONE WRONG!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginshoujo777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginshoujo777/gifts), [Drewfrogg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drewfrogg/gifts).



> Heyy, this is both one of the first fan fictions and one of the first English stories I’ve ever written so please excuse my mistakes :/ Allll the feedback is very very appreciated. Have a nice read! 
> 
> This exists thanks to my dear friends Drewfrogg and Ginshoujo77 who basically wrote half of the story. Thank you guys!!

“Lance, you know I love you but I really don’t love this idea.” Lance lifted his head from his phone, where he was looking at cute cat videos, and gave his best friend an unimpressed look. “Look Hunk, it’s going to be alright, okay? Nothing I haven’t done before.” “You mean you go around sitting in people’s laps for money all the time?” Lance started coughing furiously. “You know I didn’t mean that! These social experiments are my job dude. Sometimes you ask for food, dressed as a homeless and sometimes you go and sit at cute boys’ laps.” Hunk scratched his nose and mumbled “I really don’t think you know what an 'experiment' means.” 

The door of the coffee shop opened loudly, cutting Hunk’s protests short. A small girl with a camera bigger than her head was standing there. “You’re late Pidgeon.” said Lance. It was nothing surprising. Hunk couldn’t remember a day where Pidge was on time, since the day three of them met at the first day of middle school. He would have thought she always found better things to do than spending some time with her friends, if he didn’t know her any better. But he did, and he also knew that Pidge loved them very deeply and there was a kindhearted girl who would die for her friends in a heartbeat behind her sassy looks. “Professor Coran wanted to talk to me about my project. Apparently, programming lamps to turn off when Lance is in the room won’t find us any funding. It’s hard to find someone respecting real science these days...” Hunk wasn’t really sure whether she was joking or not. “Pidgey Pidge, I love you too.” said Lance with a mischievous smile on his face. There wasn’t any time for Pidge to run away from a Lance who was falling on her, full speed, arms as open as they can be. “Oh, and I thought you were going to sit on strangers’ laps not Pidge’s.” Pidge’s scream drowned out Hunk’s mutterings. 

“What’s up guys? I’m Knight Lancelot of Camelot and today we are at Coffee Voltron for another very interesting social experiment. Unfortunately we got kicked out of Starbucks this afternoon because of Pidge, so you won’t be able to see Allura glaring at us behind the counter. But hey, you know what Italians say: It’s a bad plan that can’t be changed.” Lance was talking swiftly while slowly walking backwards towards the entrance of the coffee shop. Hunk was still surprised by how Pidge was able to carry a 10 pound camera without looking even slightly troubled. They had already gotten permission to record but it wasn’t a good idea to attract much attention if they wanted the reactions to be natural so Pidge quietly walked behind them and sat the camera at a corner where it wouldn’t be suspicious.

“Why am I here?” asked Hunk after a few minutes of quietly sitting down and looking around. Well, as quiet as Lance could be. “I don’t actually need to be here with you when you’re recording the video to be able to edit it Lance.” He was never very comfortable on camera. “But you’re here, sunshine. Not because you need to be but because you’re a good friend.” A weird squeak came from Lance’s mouth as his face turned to a weird expression. Hunk has seen this face directed at Allura and Nyma before. (and Shiro for a short while before he came to search their dorm room for weed as their RA and Lance claimed it caused him to have trust issues.) “I think we‘ve found our subject.” 

The one who was cursed with Lance’s attention (Shut up Pidge!) was a young guy in a red jacket and black jeans who looked around their age. Hunk thought he looked familiar but didn’t think about it much after seeing the University of Garrison logo at his shirt. The Garrison was very close to Coffee Voltron and it had thousands of students for him to be familiar with. The guy got his coffee and sat down to a table that wasn’t too far from theirs. 

“Did he just order black coffee?” Lance looked disgusted. “And he has a mullet. Too many cons. He’s lucky he’s really cute.” Pidge snorted. “You know the camera started rolling right?” Lance didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed. He winked at the camera and whispered, “Okay guys, we’ve found our man. He’s the one with a mullet over there.” He showed his back with his finger. “Wish me luck, though everyone knows I don’t need it.” Hunk couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s cheesy lines. “Look, we’ve already won this one’s heart. Only one left.” 

Lance stood up with confidence and started walking to the guy’s table with dedicated steps. Pidge was watching him from the camera screen with a sneaky smile, looking like she knows something they don’t. “Quiznak, I totally didn’t mean to do that man.” Everything happened too fast for Hunk to react. The guy in a red jacket wasn’t in his jacket anymore and there was an empty coffee cup on the table. Oh and he was also carrying Lance bridal style. Hunk and Pidge quickly rushed to their friend’s help. “Jesus, what are you trying to do? Is it some kind of sick joke?" The guy yelled, still holding Lance in his arms. (Which were very nicely built if you asked Lance.) "We were just trying to make a funny video. Really sorry about the coffee dude. Hope it didn’t burn you really bad.” The guy sighed. “Whatever. You spilled most of it on yourself anyway.” Lance smiled. “So,” he said. “I’m Lance and nice to meet you. Do you think you would stop cradling me this time tomorrow?” The guy did have it in him to be embarrassed. He blushed and turned his back mumbling something about calling his brother to ask for a clean shirt. Hunk was still staring at Lance with wide eyes. "What? He held me up so I wouldn't burn myself any worse." Hunk could've sweared he's seen a little spark in his friend's eyes.

They didn’t have to do much waiting for said brother to come. He apparently lived very close to the coffee shop. Keith, however, succeeded in saying “You really don’t have to wait with me.” ten times in this short period. The door opened with a little bell before any of them could say anything to Keith. “You needed a shirt, little bro?” Takashi Shirogane himself was standing at the door with a black shirt on his hand. “Oh my God,” Lance more or less screamed, standing up. “don’t tell me you’re Shiro’s mysterious brother. Mullet and Shiro are brothers!” The guy touched his hair. “It’s not a mullet.” Shiro looked kind of surprised at the situation but still smiled. “It’s definitely a mullet Keith. Not that there is anything wrong with having a mullet. I’m glad you guys’ve finally met.” Lance sat down, not taking his eyes form Keith and Shiro. Hunk suddenly remembered where he saw Keith before. Not at classes or labs but at a picture at Shiro’s room. Young Shiro and Keith were sitting at swings with a big smile on their faces.

“Oh yeah, I can totally see that.” Lance nodded. “Your, umm, your eyes look pretty similar.” Keith coughed to hide his laugh. “I’m adopted Lance.” Lance stretched his arms on the table and groaned, than lifted his head with a big smile like nothing happened. Only, his ears were a little red. “I can get you a new coffee if you want, you know. As a pay for the one I spilled.” Keith looked around to see Shiro enthusiastically nodding. “I would love that.”

“By the way, the camera is still rolling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have to confess, I don’t actually know if Italian has a proverb that goes like that but Daddy Google told me it does soooo


End file.
